Sirius Blacks Story
by Monkeycat3181
Summary: Sirius was rasied by an abusive mother who hated muggles and muggle borns. When Sirius falls in love with a muggle born and tries to hide the relasionship it just does not go his way.


Chapter 1

As a child Sirius Black always tried to do whatever it took to make his parents happy, to please them and to blend into the family even though he had different views. When Sirius was 10, he realized it didn't matter what his parents thought of him, it matters what he thinks of himself. He stopped pretending to be someone he wasn't and embrassed who he was.

Outside in the backyard behind the Black Manor, Sirius and his friends, James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew, were playing quttich. Sirius and his friends liked to call their little group the Maunders. They met during their first year at Hogwarts, on the Hogwarts Express.

Sirius and his friends were having a fun time, the four of them, laughing and playing quttich. But, like all good times in Sirius's life, it didn't last long. It was the summer after his 3nd year at Hogwarts. Sirius was 1 4 years old with medium length black hair and grey eyes. He was a clever boy but was always getting himself into trouble.

"Sirius!" yelled Sirius`s mother, Walburga Black, in a loud raspy voice. Her yell was loud and sudden Peter fell off his broom and smashed into the ground. The boys laughed at there friend`s pain.

"Yeah mom?" Sirius said sitting on his broom.

"What have you done to your room?!" Waburga yelled. Sirius smiled deviously.

"Oh do like it? I think it really brings out the grey in the walls."

"I want that filth off my walls immediately!"

"It's my room why can't I decorate it the way I want? Besides, you let Regulus put Sylthryrn memorabilia in his room! Why can't I have Gryffindor memorabilia in mine?"

"Because being in Gryffindor isn't something you should be proud of!"

"Really, I shouldn't be proud to be a house, that for centuries, has given us the most heroic of wizards? The most loyal, brave, and daring wizards our world has seen?"

"They`ev brain washed you already! Our family has been in Slythren for generations and you're the odd man out! That's nothing to be proud of! Pulse Gryffindors are all very small minded people, who have no idea how the world should be run. They think its alright to marry mud bloods and half-bloods. Their way of thinking is sick! They're loony, argent, stubborn, and boastful people!"

"Are you sure you're not talking about Slythryns? I mean I think there pretty arogent, looney, stuborn and boastful."

"Get in the house now!" Walbura yelled. Sirius gets off his broom and walks into the mansion of a house they had. Walburga followed him. James and Remus kind of just look back and forth at each other for a moment.

"Ummmm…I guess we should leave…" James comented.

"I don't know why we even bother coming here. Something like this always happens." Remus stated.

"Come on Wormtail get up, Moony and I will walk you to the hospital." James said as he starts to head toward the frount of the mansion.

...

In side Black manor . "Sirius, why must you always act like a barbarian?!" his mother asked in anger.

"Mom I-" Sirius started to say.

"Quiet!" she yelled. "I don't want to hear a word from you. I`ll let your father handle you when he gets home but for now…mop all the floors of the house as punishment."

"All of them? We have 5 levels to the house! Mother, you can't punish me for stating the truth." Sirius protested.

"I`m your mother, I can do whatever I please." Walburga said her voice cold.

Sirius got up from the ground and walked toward the kitchen, Mrs. black followed behind him to make sure he did want she told him to do. The black masion was a very drepressing looking place. All the walls were either grey or black, and all the furniture was white. Sirius took the mop out of the closet and started to mop the kicthen floors. As the house elf, Kreacher, walked in and he just sat on the floor and laughed. Kreacher liked working for the Blacks because Mrs. And Mr. Black made house work, which is usually the house elf`s job, punishment for the kids.

"mom! It been an hour! Can I please stop!" Sirius begged. "I promise i`ll be good and not mis behave."

"You're a bloody lier, boy." Walburga said from her chair where she watched Sirius like a hawk. "Now keep quiet and keep mopping. I want to see these floors shine!" After another hour of cleaning Sirius`s mother leaves to go shopping. She tells Kreacher to make sure Sirius continued to mop all the floors. 4 hours had past and Sirius was now mopping the upstair floors. Suddenly Regulus, Sirius`s younger brother, enters the Mansion. Regulus resemebled his older brother very mutch, only Regulus had black curly hair instead of straight black hair, also Regulus was mutch smaller. Regulus walked upstairs to get something from his room. He noticed Sirius mopping the upstairs floors. He sighed then rolls his eyes. Regulus ran down stairs and into the kitchen. He came back a few minutes later with a mop of his own to help his brother.

"Mrs. Black said master Sirius had to clean the floors. Not master Regulus." Kreacher yelled at Regulus.

"I`m just gana help him. I`m sure my mom didn't say anything against that." Regulus replied.

Kreacher gave Regulus a look of distaste, he didn't like Sirius much and loved to watch him suffer. Regulus started to help Sirius clean the floor.

"When are you ever going to learn to keep your mouth shut?" Regulus asked.

"I didn't ask you to help me! I don't need you to help me, I don't need anybody!" Sirius snaped.

Regulus rolls his eyes once again. "I know. I just can't stand to see mom forcing you to do the job of a house elf. It's not right. "

"You're telling me." Sirius replied.

"But you do realize this is your fault. You and your talk of Gryffindor and mud bloods. You know how mom is."

"But…..if I don't say how I feel and what I believe…I'll become like everyone else in this god damn family! or worse like you. You know what mom and dad belive, do and say is wroung but yet you sit there and act as if its all ok."

Regulus was silent.

Sirius sighed. "I`m sorry. Its just this would be a lot easier if i had someone to fight with."

"i`m in too deep, i cant change now." Regulus told Sirius.

The next morning Sirius`s father had beat him for talking back to his mother. Sirius now had a big black eye over his left eye. His mother didn't even care. She told him he deserved it. Sirius goes into the bathroom to try and cover it up useing his mothers make up foundation.

"what on earth are you doing?" Regulus asked trying not to laugh. Sirius doesn't answer, he just continues putting more and more of his mom`s foundation on trying to make the black eye unnoticeable.

Regulus leaves and comes back with a pair of sunglasses.

"Sirius, put these on they should help." Regulus told him.

"leave me alone, Regulus! I don't need you to help me! "

"Sirius stop being a baby and take the bloody sun glasses." Regulus orders.

"Its raining i`m gana look stupid." Sirius states.

"and you're not gana look like an idiot wearing makeup?" Regulus responses. Sirius opens his mouth to talk then closes it.

"Ugh! just give me that sunglasses!" He finally says taking the glasses from Regulus.

"Yeah that's what I thought." Regulus replied.

Sirius flies on his broom to James's house to hang out with the guys. He tended to hang out at James's house a lot to escape having to deal with his evil parents. He knocks on the door and James's mother, Claire answers.

"Oh hello! Sirius deary! "She said happily.

"Hello Mrs. Potter. Is James home?" Sirius asked.

"Oh yes, I think the others are here too. Come in come in."

Sirius walked into the house, Mrs. potter closes the door behind him. James`s House was almost as big as Sirius`s house. But more cheerful. There were flowers everywhere and the walls where white instead of grey. They had picture on the walls that showed fun times their family has had. The living room walls were red instead of grey, with brown leather couches instead of white ones, and the stairs where white instead of black. They also had a pool and quttich felid in their back yard. Sirius very much liked James's parents they didn't think less of people who weren't pure blood they were very kind and sweet.

"JAMES! SIRIUS IS HERE!" Mrs. potter yelled up the stairs.

James rushes down the stairs. "Hey Sirius." He said.

"Hi James."

"Come on upstairs were think of new ways to mess with Snape next year. So far were defiantly going to turn him into a horse`s ass."

Sirius laughs. "That is going to be great!"

"That will show Lily Evans she should be with me….…..I mean one of us." James comented.

James and Sirius both like Lily. But Lily is best friends with Snape. James and Sirius both see Snape as the biggest threat to either of them getting lily. So they decided they`d try to bullying him to the point where he wouldn't want to go back to Hogwarts and then Sirius and James could both hang out with Lily and then Lily could eventually choose she would want to date and the other guy would have to be cool with it. but what they didn't think of is that Lily would just completely hate them both for bullying her best friend, which what happened. But James and Sirius are still under the impression that she acts like she hates them cause she secretly likes them. Peter and Remus go along with all this and bully snape because James and Sirius are there groups leaders, they don't want to lose their friends so they just do what they say.

"James, you and your friends are still picking on that poor boy!" his mother yelled at him. "Leave that poor kid alone! He hasn't done anything to you."

"But mom its fun. Pulse he's such a loser. Honestly you should see him mom, sitting all by himself reading for half the day. Lily Evans can do so much better."

"James! I mean it, mind your own business and leave this kid alone. I don't want to be getting another letter from the headmaster saying you've been bothering this boy! You know maybe if you got to know this boy you`d see why this Lily likes him so much."

"Hang out with Snape? "James asked, looking at his mother as if she were nuts. Sirius looks at her the same way.

"that would be complete social suicide." James told his mom. Sirius nodded in agreement. then the two boys ran upstairs to join there friends.

The four boys sat on the floor of James`s room talking and ploting.

" so I think lily likes me."James said taking a Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Bean from a bowl. James had black messy hair, brown eyes and glasses. James was stroung looking and taller than his friends.

"Can you go two mintues without talking about lily?" Remus asked had light short brown hair and brown eyes, remus was average weight and size.

"shut up! Your just jelous cause its ovious she likes me." James yelled.

"honestly I could care less about lily evans." Remus told james. "shes not even that pretty."

"not that pretty!? Lily evans is a goddess!" James corrects remus.

Sirius nods in agreement. "her hair is always perfect and her skin is flawless."

"and her eyes….there just the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen." James said.

" not to mention she has a really nice rack." Sirius said.

James smiles and nods in agreement.

Chapter 2

A couple months had past and it was time once again to go back to school. On the train Sirius spots a girl girl talking with Lily and Severous. The girl was one Sirius had never seen before. She looked beautiful; she had lively blonde hair and big brown eyes. She had the sweetest smile. Sirius turned to his friends.

"whos that girl talking with Lily?"

All three of them shrug.

"I don't know." James said.

"she must be new." Remus comented.

"i`m gana go talk to her." sirius said smiling. He gets out of his seat and walks over to lily and the girl.

"and then if you 2 more clippings of ogor toe nails into a Polojuice posion it turns into a werid drink muggles call coca cola."

The girl looks at him as if he were crazy, but nods piilently

Lily saw Sirius walking toward them out of the corner of her eye. She sighs anoyed. "go away Sirius!" Lily told Sirius.

"relax evans, I come in peace." Sirius told her.

"I dout it." severous mumbles.

"I acual came to talk to cute smile here." Sirius gives the girl a crooked smile. The girl blushes.

Sirius puts out his hand. "I just wanted to formally introduce myself my name is Sirius Black." Lily and severous roll their eyes. the girl couldn't stop smiling. The girl shakes his hand.

"i`m Marlene McKinnon. I just moved here from the US."


End file.
